


Beacon Hills Gossip

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Laura and Derek are 16, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: The thing about the Hales that the people of Beacon Hills don't know, besides them being werewolves, is that all three of Talia's children are Peter's. They don’t know that Talia spreads her legs wide for her little brother, that it’s her brother that’s bred her full.OrPure incest smut with the Hales





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already know I'm going to hell, okay?

The people of Beacon Hills love to gossip. Whether it's a new face in town, or a new political scandal, they love to talk. When the topic of the sheriff's son getting into trouble, again, finally dies down, they always go to an old classic, Talia Hale. A hussy is what some of the older residents of Beacon Hills call her, though the younger ones always refer to her as a slut or a whore. She has three kids and no man to speak of. She's never even had a husband, the gossipers whisper. Who even knows if her children are from the same man? Some of them swear she was an actual prostitute, some say she just likes to spread her legs for anyone, but one thing everyone can agree on is that her brother is a saint.

Peter Hale, Talia's older brother, had taken Talia and her three children in when she'd had nowhere else to go. Talia and her children had been living with Mr. and Mrs. Hale until a car crash had taken them. Unable to afford to support herself and three kids alone, Peter had graciously opened his door to them. He's so sweet, the little old gossiping ladies say. He's always so polite, that Peter, and it's so good of him to take them in. Little do they know.

The thing about the Hales that the people of Beacon Hills don't know, besides them being werewolves, is that all three of Talia's children are Peter's. They don’t know that Talia spreads her legs wide for her little brother, that it’s her brother that’s bred her full. They don’t know that as soon as Laura had hit sixteen, Peter had started to breed her, too.

It’s less taboo among werewolves, though not entirely common. It wouldn’t raise too many eyebrows if a sibling pair ends up together. Their parents had even encouraged it, wanting the Hale line to grow and be pure.

Cora’s old enough now that it’s time for Talia to bear again. Peter’s taken to fucking her over every surface in their home, pumping Talia’s fertile cunt full of his seed. It doesn’t matter if Derek, Laura, and Cora are in the room while Peter takes their mother; it’s nothing they haven’t seen before. They’ll be in the middle of watching a movie and Peter will pull Talia into his lap, nestling his cock deep in her greedy cunt. She’ll work her muscles around him, bringing him close to orgasm before he snaps, fucking up into her with vicious thrusts until his knot swells, locking all that creamy cum deep inside her.

There’s a rare day that neither Peter nor Talia work. The twins, Derek and Laura, are at school, both at Beacon Hills High, and Cora’s down for a nap, so they have distraction-free time to themselves.

“That’s it,” Peter says as Talia sinks down onto his cock. “Good girl. Ride me.”

Talia, composed, alpha, Talia, listens. She braces herself of Peter’s chest, dropping herself down onto his dick over and over again. Talia throws her head back in pleasure. Peter’s cock is long and thick, filling her hungry cunt.

Peter leans forward and draws a puffy nipple into his mouth, suckling at her until her sweet milk trickles into his mouth. Peter squeezes her tits, encouraging her milk to flow faster. Talia mewls, the rhythm of his hips faltering.

“Peter,” Talia gasps. “Peter, please…”

Peter growls and pulls out just long enough to flip Talia onto all fours before thrusting back into her. Talia drops her chest to the bed, presenting herself. Peter fucks into her harder, bruises rapidly forming and healing on her waist from his strong hands.

He’s already bred her twice today, once over the kitchen counter and once in the shower, but he hasn’t knotted her yet. He tries to hold back, to fuck her as long as possible, but his knot is already catching on Talia’s abused cunt.

“Yes,” Talia hisses. “Please, knot me, please, Peter, I need it.”

“Shh, I’ll give you what you need,” Peter promises.

He thrusts into Talia one last time before his knot swells completely, locking him inside of his sister. Talia squeezes around him, milking his cock as he grinds into her.

“Come on my knot,” Peter says, reaching between her legs and playing with her clit like he has since they were young. “That’s it, be a good girl and come for me.”

Talia cries out as she comes, her cunt clenching down on Peter’s knot. It's only a few second until Peter is following. He growls as he comes, burying his face in Talia’s neck as he fills her up, his thick cock pulsing inside of his. Talia is trembling under his hands, still coming down from her pleasure.

Peter loves seeing his sister come apart like this. His strong, in control sister whining, babbling incoherently about how much she wants his pups while she hangs off his knot. She pushes back against him, shifting his knot even deeper inside of her, making her mewl.

“So good for me,” Peter says, running a soothing hand down her back. “You’re doing so well.”

Peter carefully rolls them to their sides, gathering the still-trembling Talia to his chest. The movement tugs at her sensitive walls, making them both groan. Peter splays a possessive hand over her belly, willing his seed to take.

The Hale pack is small. Many members had married into other packs, and their father hadn’t been particularly virile, only siring Peter and Talia. Peter thinks this is why he was encouraged to breed Talia as soon as she turned sixteen, the age of adulthood for werewolves. Peter and Talia want to build their pack, encouraging the members to bear as many children as possible, and leading by example.

They both hear the front door open before Laura quietly calls out, “Mom? Daddy?”

“We’re in the bedroom,” Peter says at a normal volume, hoping to avoid waking baby Cora.

A few moments later, Derek and Laura walk into the bedroom, completely unperturbed at seeing their father/uncle buried deep in their mother’s cunt.

“Come here, your mother’s tits are full. She needs to be milked,” Peter says.

Derek and Laura scramble up onto the bed, jostling for position until each of them have their lips wrapped around a nipple and they start suckling from their mother. Talia moans and arches her back, presses her breasts into their hungry mouths.

“That’s is, babies,” Talia murmurs, carding her hands through their hair. “Drink from mommy, it’s good for you.”

Derek and Laura had never stopped breastfeeding, Talia keeping her milk all these years thanks to druid handiwork and hormones supplied by Deaton, oh so helpful if bribed the right way (fucking Talia’s ass seems to be his price). Both Peter and Talia had wanted to make sure they got as much healthy milk as possible from their mother. The result is that Talia produces so much so fast that she needs to be drained many, many times a day. She’ll nurse Cora, and pump, and still have more than enough for Derek, Laura, and Peter to all drink for her.

Peter gives Talia a dirty little grind of his hips, reminding her of his knot in her, as if she could forget. Talia gasps, her inner muscles fluttering around Peter’s cock. She leans back for a hungry kiss, licking into her brother’s mouth. Derek and Laura are making hungry noises at their mom’s breasts, suckling and occasionally nipping at their mother’s nipples.

They pull back when Talia is finally empty, looking at Talia and Peter expectantly.

“Derek, it’s time to breed your sister,” Peter says.

Derek and Laura both scramble to undress before crawling onto the bed, Laura settling onto her back with Derek between her legs. Derek doesn’t need to be told to settle his face between Laura’s thighs, knowing to lick her to completion at least once before burying himself inside of her. Peter watches, stroking his hand over Talia’s belly, as Derek buries his mouth between Laura’s thighs, licking and nibbling at her folds before sucking at her clit.

“Give her a few fingers,” Peter says. “Get her ready for your knot.”

At sixteen, Derek’s knot isn’t as thick as Peter’s, but it’s still impressive. Derek slips two fingers into Laura, her cunt sucking them in immediately. She makes content, high-pitched noises as Derek mouths at her, coaxing pleasure from his sister’s body. When she comes with a cry, Peter makes an approving noise.

Derek crawls up Laura’s body, kissing her softly, before turning her on her hands and knees, mirroring the position Talia and Peter had been in. Derek positions his hard cock at Laura’s tight little entrance, pressing in slowly. Laura groans, head hanging between her shoulders as Derek bottoms on, hips flush to her ass.

“That’s it, Derek. Give her what she needs,” Peter says.

Derek starts out slowly, just like Peter taught him, working up to long, harsh thrusts that have Laura grasping at the headboard. It’s not long before Laura’s coming again, her wet pussy fluttering around Derek’s cock. Derek’s knot swells quickly after that, stretching Laura’s cunt wide as he pulses inside her, flooding her with his cum.

“Good girl, Laura, taking Derek so well,” Peter praises.

Laura just mewls in response, too overwhelmed to say much else. Derek eases them to their sides, though it seems to tug on Laura’s sore cunt a bit and makes her moan, until they’re facing Peter and Talia. Peter gives an experimental tug, making Talia gasp and clutch at his hand, but his knot is still firmly lodged inside her.

Peter watches as Derek rubs a hand over Laura’s belly, murmurs in her ear how well she’s doing, how beautiful she’s going to look swollen with his pup. He’s so proud of Derek, learning so well.

Talia and Laura’s breedings soon take, and the people of Beacon Hills gossip more. That Talia Hale, such a whore and now her daughter, pregnant at sixteen, is taking after her. Peter Hale, such a saint for putting up with this, for helping his family.

Laura is round and heavy with child when she comes home early one day, upset. Peter happens to be home and immediately takes her into his arms, draining away the aches and pains of her pregnant body.

“What is it, love?” Peter asks.

“It’s stupid,” Laura mutters, rubbing at her eyes. “Pregnancy hormones.”

“What have I said about calling yourself stupid?” Peter chides.

“Not to do it,” Laura says.

“Exactly,” Peter says. He cups Laura’s face in his large hands, swiping his thumbs over her cheekbones to catch the stray tears. “Now tell me, what’s wrong?”

“I heard a teacher at school tell someone I was a whore following in my whore mother’s footsteps,” Laura says, lip quivering. Peter’s eyes harden. “And I know it’s dumb because people gossip all the time about us, but it still got to me and I don’t know why.”

“It’s all right to be upset. It’s not acceptable that they said that,” Peter says. He leans forward and kisses her gently. “Who was it?”

“Mr. Harris,” Laura says. “Dick.”

“Hmm,” Peter says. He’ll be giving Mr. Harris’ tires an introduction to his claws soon, he thinks.

“I just couldn’t stay in his class,” she says.

“That’s okay, love,” Peter says. “Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll be in in a minute.”

Laura does as she’s told, making her way down the hall to her room. Peter makes a quick call to Talia to tell her what happened before following Laura. Laura’s already lying on her bed, down to just her bra and panties, her swollen belly on display. She reaches a hand for him when he steps into the doorway.

“Daddy,” she whines.

“Oh, love.”

Peter’s across the room in an instant, crawling onto the bed next to her, kissing up her neck and running a protective hand over her round stomach.

“Daddy, please,” Laura begs.

And Peter never really has been able to deny his baby girl anything. He kisses her once before sliding her panties down her long legs and dropping them to the side. He spreads her thighs wide and ducks between her legs, licking up her folds. Laura sighs happily and lets her legs fall open, exposing herself completely to him. Peter sucks and licks her, eating her out like she’s a fine delicacy. Laura’s pussy is dripping wet, a damp spot steadily growing on the blanket beneath her ass.

Peter slides two fingers into her, working her delicious cunt open and pressing against her g-spot. Laura keens, back arching as Peter massages her g-spot relentlessly while she sucks on her clit, hard, just like she likes it.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come,” Laura whines, hips grinding against Peter’s mouth.

Peter just hums against her and suckles at her harder, drawing her pleasure until she shouts, coming around his fingers with a gush of juices. Peter groans as he laps at her, easing her through her orgasm.

“Too much,” Laura says, tugging on Peter’s hair when she starts to get oversensitive.

Peter raises his head, the lower half of his face dripping with Laura’s slick. Laura licks her lips and reaches for him. Peter obliges, crawling up to kiss his baby girl.

“Fuck me, daddy?” Laura asks innocently.

“How could I say no to that?” Peter asks.

Laura giggles. Peter spreads her legs wide and kneels between her thighs, easing his thick dick into her tight cunt. No matter how many times she’s fucked, how roughly she’s used, Laura’s cunt still is like a vice around his cock. Peter groans as he bottoms out in her, her soaked walls clinging to him.

“Yes,” Laura breathes. “I needed this.”

“Whatever you want baby girl, all you need to do is ask,” Peter says.

Peter’s slow with her, careful, not wanting to hurt her or the pup, even though he knows the doctors say sex is okay. Peter rolls his hips, grinding his pelvis against her sensitive clit with each thrust. One had is resting on her big belly, feeling her pup inside. Her breasts, swollen with her pregnancy, haven't come into their milk yet, and Peter can't wait until they do, until he can drink from her like he does from Talia. Laura, always so sensitive after she comes, quickly starts to tighten around him. 

“Can I have your knot?” Laura pants. “Please, daddy? It’s been so long since you knotted me.”

Peter groans and rolls his hips faster, making Laura cry out.

“Yes, love, you can,” Peter says because god, he really is easy.

He lets his knot grow, catching on Laura’s sensitive opening until finally it’s too big to pull out anyway. Laura whines, hands scrabbling at Peter’s arms. She’s used to Derek’s knot and Peter’s is much bigger, filling up her pussy so snugly. Peter reaches between them, rubbing a finger over her slick clit until Laura is clenching up around his knot, shouting as she comes.

Peter groans, trying to hold on, but her tight cunt fluttering around his knot is too much and he come with her, filling her up with his seed. She’s right, it’s been too long since he’s knotted her, something he’ll have to remedy. He’s sure Derek could use some quality time with Talia, too.

“Daddy,” Laura sighs happily as Peter rubs a hand over her round belly.

“I’m going to have Derek and your mother come play with you when they get home, I have to pay a visit to a certain teacher of yours,” Peter says.

Maybe Peter can’t stop Beacon Hills from gossiping, but he can certainly punish the ones that do.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com)


End file.
